What's Underneath
by simplygeeky
Summary: Princess Emma is on the run when she stumbles upon a man. Is he going to live up to all the stories she was told or is there more to him? A CS fic.
1. Hide

**Hello. Wanted to try my hand at a CS fic. Princess Emma is running from the Evil Queen when she stumbles upon a man...**

* * *

Princess Emma had been running for quite sometime now, three years to be exact. She was twenty-three now and had become rather good and getting herself out of as well as into sticky situations.

With an Evil Queen set on destroying her family, Emma took it upon herself to leave her land, disguise herself and stay on the run until the Queen was dealt with and it was safe for her to return once more.

She'd been hiding the last few days in a seaside town. Sleeping in barns and doing odd jobs for spare change. This cool evening she found herself sitting in a dimly lite section of a pub, sipping ale and popping bits of bread into her mouth until she heard the hoof beats and the undeniable carriage wheels that accompanied them. A few coins on the table were the only evidence Emma had been there at all.

Her cloak brushed out the back door as she wandered down a dock with a seemingly harmless ship. She poked around and saw no one besides a sleeping man with a red cap aboard. It would be a good enough hiding place for now. She slipped her way across the abandoned deck and through a doorway. Once in the hall she picked the door on her right, entering quick and closing the door behind her with out a sound. She sank to the floor and released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"And just who might you be?" The question was asked and Emma resuming holding her breathe.

There was a man in the room with her, The Captain she assumed as she glanced around at all the decorations littering the space. He stood from his desk and advanced towards her. She thought about running, back out the door, across the deck and possible right into the arms of the Evil Queen. No, no, she couldn't do that.

"A simple name and explanation as to why you're aboard my ship if you will, lass." He was closer to her now, clearly able to make out her face and then it hit Emma, this man didn't know who she was.

_Lie._

"Emily. My name is Emily. Some men tried to attack me in the market and I ran here to hide from them. My apologize. The ship looked vacant."

The leather-clad man studied her, as if deciding to believe what she told him. Emma took this time to study him as well. Dark eyes and messy hair to match, stubble lightly coating his jawline and he was missing a hand. Her eyes darted to the desk where he'd been residing and she noticed the silver hook casted aside. She knew exactly who she was dealing with and perhaps the Queen would have been the better option.


	2. Her

**Okay, part two here. Don't really know how many chapters this will be exactly. Your reviews will help me with that. Let me know what you are thinking. Also, if you have any one shots you would like me to write, feel free to toss ideas to me. I'm in a writing mood :)**

* * *

"Well, my crew is simply out for the evening. We've been at sea for several months now and we set sail again at dawn." He explained as he extended his hand to help her off the floor, "These men, did they hurt you?" He asked eyeing her up and down.

"No. I-I can hold my own but there was a group and running seemed the better option than staying and fighting."

The Captain took a step back and laughed a little, "A women who can fight, refreshing." As he found his way back to his desk he pondered the thought of asking her to come along with them but wiped the foolish idea from his mind. He stole another glance at her over his shoulder. She looked shifty, eyeing the door.

"If you fear for your safety, I can assure you, no harm will come to you upon my ship."

"It isn't upon your ship I worry about." She must of thought her voice quiet but he still caught her words.

"You are more than welcome to stay aboard tonight. Cabins are just across the deck and down below, just tonight though." He told her.

She looked shocked at his offer, "You obviously know who I am then?" He grinned.

"I've, heard things, yes. Captain Hook." She confessed.

He made his way towards her once again, "The offer still stands, if you feel you can trust me, Emily. And how about, you can just call me Captain Jones." He put a hand to the small of her back and walked her out.

As the Captain opened the door to the deck of the ship they could see the man in the red cap being interrogated by four black knights, "Regina's henchman, fantastic." The Captain groaned and went to look at the woman who was just at his side but she had vanished as if into thin air.

He whirled around trying to find her but it was no use at the moment; a black knight was addressing him asking if he'd had anyone he'd offered passage to. He assured the men he didn't and it wasn't really a lie. He had offered to take Emily anywhere, just a place to rest for the evening. But, he suddenly got the feeling this mysterious women was going to get him into quite some trouble.


	3. Trust

**Here we go, getting to the good stuff. :) **

* * *

"Sir, is there something going on?" The red-capped man asked once the men were out of sight.

"That is none of your concern now, Smee. Send for me if anyone returns. I have, business, to attend to." The Captain said turning on his heal and returning to the door he and Emily exited from.

This woman shows up on his ship and suddenly the Queens men are after someone; it couldn't just be a coincidence. He searched his cabin first, thinking she might have returned there since she already knew the place, "Lass, the men are gone." He tried to cox her out of hiding but no such luck. He took to the storage room across the hall and at first glance, it looked to be she was still missing but the Captain would not underestimate this woman. He lifted a wooden bench along one of the walls that held a very small room to store captives in but this time it held the vanishing woman, and she was now welding a sword. She sprung up and out of the room, lunging the sword forward at him.

"Did you send for her!" She demanded to know.

Hook grabbed a small knife as protection, "No. But, I am a pirate, the women doesn't exactly put much trust in me." He held the knife to block a blow but it was useless, she had the upper hand here. She knocked his feet out from under him, knees pressed to either side of his torso and a cool blade of her sword resting upon his neck, "You said that I could trust you." Her eyes bore into him and he felt the grip of her sword tighten.

He tried to smirk to lighten the mood, "I said, if you felt you could trust me, love. Not that you should."

He paid for that with a small trickle of blood falling down his neck, "Lass, I did promise no harm would come to you while you were in my care, surely that must count for something."

Emma scanned his ice blue eyes looking for some sign that they could be allies. She couldn't find anything pointing her in either direction but he did offer her a place to hide and didn't give her to the knights, "What did you tell them?" She asked softly.

"That I hadn't offered passage to anyone. I told you, Emily, I'd protect you. Even if I don't think Emily is your real name."

She pulled the sword back and got off of him, perching herself to his right as he sat up rubbing his hand to his wound.

"You have traveled realms I assume?" She asked him.

"When I can, aye."

"How long has it been since you've been to the Enchanted Forrest?"

"That has been quite a while, Charming and I we don't see eye to eye."

"Then you wouldn't know who I am." She told him pulling the hood over her head but he pulled it back down.

"I'm all ears, lass." He stood and helped her up as well, "I do know of an Evil Queen with a certain grudge against the fair Snow White. Is she hunting her again?"

"She isn't after, Snow."

"But, you know who she is after?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, come on. Let's get that cut taken care of and I'll tell you."

* * *

**I do love bad ass Emma. Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Fearsome

**Long chapter a head, but lots of explaining in this one. I hope you like it! **

* * *

"Why don't we start with who you really are?" Hook prompted her as he poured water into a basin.

Emma rushed to his side and insisted she do it for him while he sat down, "My name is Emma, Princess Emma, to be exact. I am the daughter of Charming and Snow White."

"And what has the Princess on the run?" He asked her undoing the top of his cotton shirt.

"The Evil Queen as you said. I was at the celebration of my twentieth birthday when she barged in. She went straight for my mother but, well, my mother has always been rather quick. My mother quickly found my father who pointed his sword right to the heart of the Queen, if she actually has one that is." Hook smirked at the comment, "The Queen did that vanishing smoke thing she does and next thing I knew she had a hold of me, she laughed and I was being pulled through this portal and thrown in this crypt which was to be my prison cell. The Queen was on the run from my parents, I'd assume she still is or else my father would have her head by now and I could go home. I was her prisoner for months while she decided what she was going to do with me; burning, she did try that one, she pondered wipe my memory and starvation too, those are just some of the ideas she had." Emma now sat with Hooks legs on either side of hers as she pressed a cool, damp cloth to his throat.

"So, was the damsel in distress rescued; clearly something happened for you to be here." His voice was horse due to the presser Emma was applying.

"Apparently, the only who saves me is me. I have magic. Magic that I wasn't aware of until the Evil Queen tried to set my cell on fire and I put it out with my mind. She was afraid to visit me for a while after that. I worked on it, found out I could do other things. I could freeze things for brief moments. I waited for her, for the next time she came to me. I froze her, took the key to my cell and ran as fast and as far as I could and I've been running ever since, for three years."

Hook couldn't fathom this young women's tale; he believed it, sure, the pain in her eyes was all too real, he knew what that pain felt like. But, he couldn't believe she'd gone through all that and was still fighting, still hoping one day she could return.

"The bleeding has stopped. I think it will get be tender for a few days. I suppose I should apologize for my actions." She scooted herself backward and hung her head low.

"There will be no need. Seems you have some trust issues, Princess, rightfully so. And I don't have the ideal reputation for you to be trusting."

Emma finally smiled, "For a fearsome pirate you aren't so fearsome, do you know that?"

"I assure you, lass, I can be fearsome when need be," He leaned his head an inch from hers, "Do I need to be?" She watched his sea blue eyes turn ice cold in a matter of seconds and it shot right through her heart.

"No, sir." She whimpered.

He stood, his normal tone and demeanor back, "I didn't think so." Adjusting his shirt back in place.

Emma stood as well, turning towards the door, "I thank you for providing me with a place to hide but I am sure the guards have move on in their search, I will stop being a burden now." She looked over her shoulder at him and bowed her head slightly with a touch of a smile then, was out the door and down the hall.

It took Hook about fifteen seconds for the idea to cross his mind and for his feet to carry him out the door and back to her, "I do know of a place where the Queen would have a strenuous time finding you, if you're interested."

"And where would that be?" Emma asked walked back towards him.

"Why the open sea, of coarse. She is vast and like you said, I have been known to travel realms. She could search years for you and have no such luck." He offered.

"You said you and your crew are going to be setting sail again tomorrow."

"Aye, you could sail along with us."

"No one could know who I truly am. I cannot risk someone telling the Queen my whereabouts. Or worse, if she were to capture someone and force them into telling."

"My crew not only fears but respects me, they wouldn't tell a soul. If it puts you at ease though, only you and I shall know your secret. To my mates you will just be Emily." He ran his hand down her golden hair, "We could make a few, physical changes, to help keep the questions at bay." He noted.

"Watch it. I have been on the run for three years and only been close to captured four times."

"Well, perhaps pirating you up a little would help with that."

Emma folded her arms, "What's in this for you? I cannot imagine a pirate offering this much help to me for nothing in return."

The thought of compensation hadn't even crossed his mind, he truly just wanted to help this women and he wasn't too sure why. He didn't want anything, didn't need anything; he was a pirate after all and a damn good one at that, he could take what ever he pleased and didn't need a princesses help, "I shall think of something." He finally told her, "Now come. My crew will be back soon and it's best you ready."

* * *

**I wanted to give much thanks to everyone who is following and liking my story here, you all are wonderful! Also to those giving me reviews, you folks keep me going :)**


	5. Respect

**Two in one day!? I'm just on a roll! Enjoy, my readers! :)**

* * *

The Captain insisted that Emma sleep in his bed that evening; he told her he had plans to stay on deck for the duration of the night to insure no one else came looking for her. He bid her goodnight once her hair had been cut up to her chin and cloths had been picked out for the following day.

She joked with him about the seemingly endless collection of women's cloths he had, asking him if he had a softer, more feminine side he liked to express from time to time. He quickly told her that was not the case, merely he was just a man who enjoyed the warmth of a woman on occasion and on some of those occasions they left articles of clothing behind.

He also explained to her that the sword she held against him early in the evening had been his very own and he was utterly fond of it. He went to a wall of weapons he had and pulled down a sword similar to his only this one had tiny red gems in the hilt; he hoped it would suffice and she assured that it would do just fine.

* * *

The night past quickly for the pair of them. Emma hardly slept, she was far too excited and her head was swimming with thoughts. Hook spun some tale to Smee about having a new mate aboard as a favor to an old acquaintance and nothing more was to be asked on the subject. Smee did as he was told, as he always did and soon left Hook alone on the deck to make sure a meal was prepared for the morning that would be arriving soon.

Emma figured she gathered about three hours of sleep, which was more than she normal got in a night. She contemplated lying in the soft bed for a few more minutes and after rolling over and inhaling aroma of sea air mixed with leather and rum she decided to do just that. Eventually, she wrenched herself from the bed and over to the small pile of cloths with something new laying atop them; a necklace, small with what looked to be a swan etched onto it with another red gem for an eye and a note attached, "Emma, I 'acquired' this necklace on one of my travels. Folklore says it was made to not only protect the wearer but also conceal their true identity. I hope it helps to put your mind a bit at ease. And what pirate doesn't like a little jewelry? –Jones" Emma slipped into the tan breeches that reminded her closely of the ones she used to wear while riding back on the castle grounds. She then pulled a black blouse over her head and tightened a deep blue corset over top it. She fastened a black belt around her waist and attached the sword to it. Lastly, she clasped the silver chain around her neck, the pendent could hang in front of her bosom but she tucked it away for safekeeping. Before leaving the Captains quarters she pulled on back leather boots that nearly rose to her knees, gathered up all her confidence and then walked out the door and into her new life as Emily.

* * *

"Here is the woman of the hour now! Emily, won't you come up here, please!" Hook bellowed as soon as Emma stepped foot on the deck. Hook stood near the wheel of the ship with Smee at his side looking down at about twenty men now littering the deck. Emma did as she was told with out a word. She tried to ignore the glares as she hurried past the men and climbed the steps to stand at the other side of the Captain, "Mates, Emily Swan, Emily Swan, my crew!"

"How long'el she be with us?" One man asked out.

"How ever long I see fit!" Hook hollered back.

"Can she fight for 'erself? I don't need to be worrying 'bout a woman not havin' me back!" Another called.

"Perhaps the wench should prove herself to us! Aye!"

The deck of men cheered.

The Captain rested his hook upon Emma's shoulder as if to say he'd handle this but Emma needed to earn the crews respect, she knew that, "I will have every last one of you know that I am no wench!" She voiced over the shouts and unsheathed her sword, "If you need me to prove my wits and skills then I shall."

A big brute of a man stepped forward, unsheathing a sword as well, "I'll take you on, lass!"

Emma kept her head high even though fear coursed through every vein in her body, perhaps this wasn't the brightest idea she ever had but she refused to let any of these men see weakness in her. She climbed down the steps with her head held high and to her place as the men formed a ring around her and her opponent. She took her stance; the way her father had taught her to from the time she was seven years old. She man leered at her and pointed his sword, "I'll try and make this painless." He told her.

"There will be no need for that." She smiled politely back and clashed her sword against his.

Hook kept a close eye from above, ready to step in incase anything grew out of hand but it look as if he wouldn't need to. Emma was swift with her blade, her footwork graceful and precise as if she was dancing around the man twice her size. He couldn't quite keep up with her so he went for a cheap shot and kicked at her left shin. Hook readied himself but Emma merely winced while his shipmate boasted thinking Emma had fallen. Emma, using her right leg promptly knocked the man's legs from under him with one move, she was over top of him in a heart beat, sword tip pointing directly for his heart. Everyone, including the Captain was silent, waiting to see what she'd do.

"That was poor form, you hitting my leg like that." Emma pointed out to him.

"Sorry, lass. I'm a pirate, I don't always fight fair." He held his hands up in surrender.

Emma returned her sword to her sheath and extended her hand out to the fallen man, "I suppose I have some tricks I need to learn."

He accepted it with a smile, "Aye, lass, we'll be happy to help you. I'm Monty, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Monty!" Emma said but was the hoisted up onto the mans shoulder.

"To Emma Swan! Welcome to the Jolly Rodger!" He shouted and everyone echoed his words, "Where we off to, Captain?"

"I fancy a trip to DunBroch. I've heard tales of the terrible bear that no one could slay. What do you think!? Is it a match for me!" Hook called.

"No match for Captain Hook!" They replied.

Emma knew of DunBroch, it was about a weeks travel from the Enchanted Forrest and she'd venture a guess to say about double that from where they were at now. Plenty of time to get the Queen off her trail but she bet the Captain already knew that. She looked up to where he stood, taking control of the ship and she flashed a wide smile up at him. She didn't expect him to return it, not with the crew watching but, he nodded his head to her and she thought she saw a twitch of his lip turn upward, it was good enough for her.

* * *

**Please pardon my pirate speak, I know I'm not that great at it but I did my best. **

**I hope you enjoy where I'm taking this little story. **

**I love Brave and have been wanting OUAT to do something with it for a while now. **

**Please, leave me reviews if you wish.**

**Thank you to all my new/loyal readers :)**


	6. Spat

**Guys! I'm having way too much fun with this story! If you'd like to see any other Disney characters come into play, let me know! :)**

* * *

Five days; Emma had been aboard the Jolly Rodger for five days now and had learned many things. For one, even though everyone had cheered at the end of her sparing match that did not mean everyone respected or trusted her, she learned that lesson quickly. She had a few people she could rely on, Monty for one, the son of one of the sailors who's name was Tristan and an elderly man who went by the name of Squawk due to his high and raspy voice.

Emma also now had her very own room, something she didn't have for three years now. Smee lead her to the storage room she'd hid in when the Queens men came but this time it had a small dresser and a cot made up just for her. Smee explained the Captain picked this room seeing as she was the only woman aboard and he wasn't having her sleep in a room with a bunch of men and second she knew her way around the room. Smee didn't quite understand the last part of the message but Emma did; if anyone should come for her again, she already knew of the little room carved out under the bench.

For the first three days she was aboard, Emma made minimal contact with the crew. She merely did the tasks assigned to her and then went about her day. The only thing she found a little strange was the Captain hardly made eye contact with her let alone spoke to her and Emma felt like perhaps she'd been betrayed. Maybe she shouldn't have placed so much trust in a pirate.

All those silly notions were washed away on her third night.

* * *

She'd been turning and thrashing about on her cot, the thin sheet she used as a blanket wrapped in a ball around her feet, in her head the Evil Queen had set her cell on fire once again and this time magic wasn't enough.

Hook was still awake in his quarters, charting that day's journey down, when he heard a mild scream come from across the hall. He twisted his hook into place and made his way to Emma's room, fearing one of his mates had tried to make a pass at her and they weren't fairing well. The sight he saw was much more terrifying for him; Emma was drowning in sweat, the shirt she wore bunched high up on her, sheets casted away from her body, as he neared her he could see her hair matted to her forehead and neck, it scared him more than any enemy he'd come to face. She was having a nightmare, he knew the signs from the many he'd experienced after his father left in his youth, when his brother and his true love died but he'd never had to wake someone up from one before.

He tried to remember when he was a lad, what Liam would do to cox him awake. _A cool rag and calm voice always does the trick for you_, he remembered his brother telling him once. He dashed back to his room, grabbing a rag and soaking it and then returning to Emma's side, "Emma, Emma, everything's alright, lass. You're on the Jolly Rodger. You can wake up now." She stopped her kicking but her eyes remained firmly shut, "I bet you're dreaming of that bloody Queen, Emma. You can beat her, I know you can, you just have to wake up and she'll be gone." Emma's eyes sprung open.

"Jones?" Her voice was horse.

"Aye, love, just me. Let me get you some water." He returned with a small cup and helped her sit up to drink.

"I-I thought you were cross with me. Thought you were going to give me up to the Queen." Emma finally told him.

"That's a deranged thought, lass, why would I do that?"

"You haven't spoke or even looked at me. Only time you've said something since my first day was through Smee."

Hook ran his hand through his hair, "I have to keep up appearances for my crew, Emma. These men will get rash thoughts if I start taking kindly to you in front of them." He laughed a little, "I didn't think you'd be one to get so offended by peoples actions."

"I'm not. But, I finally have a friend again and I don't take that lightly."

Hook raised his eyebrows; "You have a friend in a pirate? Funny choice in friends."

"I'll take what I can get." Emma smiled a little before taking another sip of the water, "Thank you."

"For?"

"Waking me up."

"Are you going back to sleep now?" He asked her.

"I don't think I'll be able to just yet. Everything is still to fresh."

"Ah, why don't you join me then? I have some maps that need tending to and a little company never hurt."

Emma placed herself on his bed while he sat behind his desk and resumed his work, "Do you ever sleep, Jones?" She asked him.

"Not really. Only when exhaustion overcomes me."

"That's not good for you."

"Many things are not good for you. If I did things that were only good for me, well, my life would be no fun at all." He grinned, "I'd wager assisting a woman the Queen has put high on her hit list isn't good for me but, hey, I like the challenge."

Hook waited for a response from Emma but didn't get one. He looked over to her sleeping form on the bed, wrapped in sheets and eyes softly closed; his bed was sure to smell of cherries and this other sent that the Captain couldn't wrap his mind around but it was so uniquely Emma just as it did the first night he let her sleep there.

* * *

The fifth day she was on the ship the weather took a turn for the worst. Hook insisted Emma wait out the storm in his cabin but she refused. She helped to hoist sails, secure lifelines and dump bucket after bucket of water over board. Monty was at the wheel of the ship assisting the Captain, Squawk was calling orders to the younger men of how to correctly tie down the sails and Tristan was trying to keep up with his father and the other men dumping the water buckets and then, Emma's heart sank. She watched as another wave came over the rail of the ship and as it pulled itself back to the ocean it was taking Tristan, his lifeline frayed and snapped, he was over board.

Emma ran as fast as she could and tugged as hard as she could on her own lifeline and took off diving over the side of the ship. She hit the water, it was frigid but she swam in worse to escape the Queen. She tried to open her eyes and locate the boy but the water was dark and her eyes hadn't adjusted. Soon enough, her lungs were on fire, begging for sweet oxygen, she allowed only for a brief moment.

Back on the ship it was Squawk who realized what she'd done. He tried to call to the Captain over the storm but he was sure his voice was lost in the wind. However, Tristan's father, Remus, heard it all too clear and was in a panic.

Hook could hear her name over the thunder and waves that were finally starting to calm down. He looked down to the deck to find her lifeline tugged across and hung over the side of his ship, _what the hell was this woman thinking._ He barked an order for Monty to take control of the wheel and rushed to Emma's life line, scanning the top of the water for her head, "When was the last time she breeched?" He asked the men staring next to him.

"Thirty-five seconds, sir." Squawk told him.

"We give her another sixty and then pull her back, that's an order!" Hook told him.

"Captain! My boy is out there!" Remus shouted.

"An order is an order. You're lucky someone had an eye on him, you certainly did not!"

Hook kept a count in his mind, praying they'd be pulling in two blonde headed sailors and not one limp, lifeless body.

"That is sixty." He said trying his best to keep his composure as he and five others tugged the rope. Soon enough Emma's head broke the waters surface, she was unmoving. A few seconds later they notice another line tied to Emma and then Tristan was wiggling out of the water, gasping for air. Remus cried out with joy when his boy was back in his arms but everyone else remaining silent as Emma was laid on the wood of the deck. One man started compressions to her chest and the Captain lilted back her chin with his hook and pinched her nose with his hand when suddenly she coughed water up into his face. Any other circumstance he wouldn't have stood for anything being spat in his face but on this occasion, he couldn't have been more thrilled. He couldn't help himself; he pulled Emma up into a hug, crushing her against him. The crew didn't dare speak a word of it; they simply went back to tending to the ship.

"Don't you ever do something like that again." He told her.

"But, Tristan—"

He opened his mouth to protest but he knew he wouldn't win, "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Be careful what you say, Jones. You're crew might think you've gone soft. Saving my life and caring." She smiled weakly at him.

"I would have done the same for any of my crew." He told her helping her to her feet and steadying her.

"You would have kissed them?" She smiled a little slyer now.

His mouth hung slightly opened as he searched for a response, "I would have done what needed to be done, aye."

"You are a mighty fine Captain, Jones. You're men are lucky to have you."

Never, not in many, many years had someone made the Captain lost for words. He always came up with some cleaver, well-planned quip to toss back but here was Emma making him search for words and, "Thank you." Was all he came up with.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone keeping up with this story! And remember, if you'd like to shoot me a prompt for another story, go for it! Leave me a review on how you think my tale is going, I love to hear what you guys think! Thank you, again!**


	7. Gone

**Short chapter here. I needed a connecter to get to the big picture part of my story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Da! I made a friend! May I go play ashore till we're ready to leave?" Tristan asked his father. He had a young girl with him, perhaps seven or eight with a mane of unruly curly red hair.

"I suppose that'd be alright. Be back by dark though. I don't want to come find ya." Remus told the children and they went running off.

They'd only been in port for a few hours now, the Captain and a few other men went for a drink, and some other mates stayed aboard the ship and caught up on some sleep they'd been missing. Emma found herself wanting to walk on solid land again but wasn't fancying a drink. She took off for the heart of the town to do a little bit of sight seeing, some shopping perhaps. It was only when the sun had fully set and purples and reds painted the sky that Emma decided she should head back to the ship. As she walked along the dock, Tristan and his little friend blew by him and back onto the ship. Emma smiled to herself, she missed those times when she was young and could run free with her friends.

"Night, Tristan!" The little girl called and waved as she was running back towards Emma now.

"Hey, there kid, where ya going?" Emma asked her.

"Home, ma'am."

"Alone? At night? That doesn't seem very safe." Emma started to walk with her.

"I've got my bow, I'll be just fine." She smiled widely.

"Seven years old and good with a bow? Is that so?"

"I am the best! Watch!" The little girl whipped out her bow and lined an arrow.

"Whoa now! This is a pretty busy area—" The girl shot it off. Snagged a pastry treat off the very top of one of the stands in the town center. She ran to it and plucked it off the wooden beam, "Want some? It's very good." She asked taking a bite.

Emma just laughed and kept walking with the child, "And, I'm actually eight and a half, short for me age."

They walked for a while, up winding paths that changed from dirt to stone and finally the walked through an archway, "Where exactly do you live?"

"The castle. I'm sort of a princess. I don't really like it. My mum does. And there she is. Great."

"Merida! Where have you been, sweet heart? Your father and I were very worried." A very pregnant woman hugged the small girl.

"I am fine, mum. I made a friend! This is his friend, she walked me back."

"Thank you, dear. My little Merida tends to do things her own way." She extended a hand to Emma, which she took and shook.

"It's no problem, you majesty." Emma bowed and then the women looked at her, right in the eyes.

"Emma?" The Queen asked hushly.

"No, no, ma'am, my name is Emily."

"Oh, no, lass. It's been many years but I know your face, Princess Emma." She touched a hand to her cheek.

"A princess? Like me! But, you're not wearing funny cloths or nothing!" Merida piped up.

"Merida, go inside, love. Wash up for bed."

"But, mum!" She whined.

"Merida." Her mother warned and Merida stomped off. The Queen walked off into the shadows with Emma by her side.

"You should know some men were here, a few months ago looking for you, dark soldiers, not from these parts but I'd seen them before when I'd visited the Enchanted Forrest. I knew they were not from your father's army and found it odd they'd be looking for you. I asked my husband to send some men to check on your family, when they returned, dear; no one was in your castle. No one was even in the town around it."

Emma froze, "My parents, Snow, David?" She asked.

"Not there, lass. We do not know if they escaped or what their fate was but they are not there. Why did you run?"

"The Evil Queen, she captured me when she couldn't kill my mother, I escaped and I've been running since. I met some, sailors, "Emma picked the word carefully, "They've been keeping me safe and on the water with them."

"Then I'd go back to them, lass. Stay safe. Know you always have a place here if you need to escape from anything."

"Thank you for your help, ma'am. I'll find my parents and send word eventually, thank you!"

Emma took off in a full-blown sprint towards the Jolly Rodger, running so fast she didn't even look at where she was going and ran smack into a tipsy Captain Hook.

"Love! I was just coming to look for you!" He said as he helped her to her feet.

Panic was etched over her face and he could read every line, "What's wrong, Emma, what's wrong?" He asked her, sobering up quickly.

"Someone knew me."

"Then, we shall set immediately."

"It isn't that. The Queen recognized me, she knew my parents! Said the dark knights were here months ago and she sent some of her solders to check on my family but no one was there, Captain Jones, my family is gone! The towns people were gone!" Emma tried to fight it but she felt tears daring to spill over.

Hook knew what needed to be done, "Emma, I want you to go to my quarters and wait for me. Everything will be alright."

Emma didn't argue, just did what she was told.

The Captain wasn't too sure why this women had such a hold on him, why he cared for her in the way that he did in such a short amount of time but he was going to help her in any and every way that he could. Someone actually needed him and that was something he hadn't felt in a very long time; he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed that feeling and he was going to let it take him over to do what he needed to help Emma.

* * *

**Yay! I've been waiting to get to this part of my story! :) **

**Please review and let me know what you think of where it's going! **

**I also wrote another story called Fitting In. It's just a one shot for now but if you'd like to give it a read I'd love that. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**NL**


	8. Soaked

**I know I already posted one today but I couldn't help myself. So, have a treat and enjoy another chapter. Also, thank you for all the follows and favorites, not to mention the reviews! **

* * *

Hook located Mr. Smee and pulled him into the hold of the ship, "I need you to take this and the crew, commandeer yourselves a new vessel." He handed a small brown sack to the short man.

"Why, Captain? This is about the girl isn't it?" He asked.

"Aye, it is."

"Excuse my forwardness, Sir but, I have not seen you so taken with someone since—"

"Smee, that's quite enough. I do not need to recall my feelings for her. I have a mission to focus on and that is that."

Smee nodded, "Now that that's understood. Take the sack and the crew, I will find you all again when the time is right." He turned on his heel to leave.

"You're a good man, Killian. You'd make your brother proud."

Jones casted a grave look over his shoulder and towards Smee, "That is too forward."

Jones exited and made his way to another room on the ship, grabbing maps and searching for a tiny object that would aid Emma and him. He poked his head out on the deck and sure enough, there was not a soul in sight. After lining the maps and plotting a direct path to the Enchanted Forrest he started to turn the ship away from port, letting down ever sail to gather as much speed as his ship could handle. He knew just how far he could push her and he was going the distance.

"Captain?" Emma questioned from the deck below him.

"Up here, lass."

"Where is everyone?"

"I felt this journey would be better suited if we traveled alone. You already have trust issues, I thought the less people involved the better."

"You sent them away?"

"Aye. For now. Until you are once again reunited with your family." He let go of the wheel and stood in front of her now, "I will not rest until all is right again."

"You don't need to do this for me. I could find my own way back."

"But that would take you months, Princess. My ship is faster and I can offer you with protection."

Emma stared at him, the same way she did when she first met him but this time she knew she had a friend in him, he wasn't leaving her or running away, he was right there beside her. She wasn't sure what came over her at that exact moment but she threw her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug.

She was hugging him; it took his mind sometime to remember what that was like and how one was suppose to respond. He felt her start to pull away from him but quickly he reached his arms behind her, "You're welcome."

He released her but only to an arms length, "I have yet to see you do one pirate like act since I have been in your company, Jones." She smiled, "You haven't stole anything, hurt anyone, not one thing; I'm starting to believe this whole Captain Hook persona is just one big show you put on to hide yourself away.

And there it was; she had him figured out in not even a month's time. A pirate was not who he truly was, he was a man of honor and always a gentleman. But, he'd been putting this show on for many, many years now and he wasn't going to stop just like that, "Have we forgotten how fearsome I can be when needed?"

"Oh no. I have not forgotten that at all. But, that doesn't exactly make you a pirate. Merely a strong man who protects what he cares about."

He let go of her totally now, "Perhaps you are right, lass. But, if we are to find what happened to your parents I feel that a little piracy and fearsomeness won't hurt."

"Right then." Emma beamed joining him at the wheel, "How long shall this journey take us?"

"It will be a long one, about three weeks, love. Can you handle a pirate for that long?"

Emma planted herself on a wooden crate behind him; "Still don't see you as a pirate." She grinned.

A week had pasted them like it was nothing. Emma took to sleeping in the Captain's quarters since he spent most of the night keeping them sailing in the correct direction but, on the nights he did require sleep, he would pull in Emma's cot and she'd sleep next to him. It was clear she was constantly worried about her family but he tried his best to take her mind off it when he could and to keep nightmares at bay when they struck her. He made a point to never fall asleep before she did; he wanted to be sure she was safe.

One evening Hook had been looking all over his ship for Emma, _we're in the middle of the God forsake ocean, it's not like she could have just gone and walked off my ship!_ Finally, he heard water boiling in the mess hall, "Emma? What are you doing down—Bloody hell, Emma! You could warn a man!" He quickly turned his back on Emma even though her completely bare back was facing him.

"Jones! I thought you were charting for tomorrows course!" She reached for a near by cloth to wrap around herself.

"Well, I was and then I got bored so I came looking for you and, what are you even doing?"

"I was trying to wash up, I can smell myself and it isn't like pleasant."

"I never have smelled you."

"Maybe that's because you smell just as bad." She laughed at him tapping his shoulder so he could turn around once the sheet was secure around her.

"Is that your honest opinion, Princess?"

Emma walked over to the tub she had been pouring the water into and skimmed some soap bubbles off the top, "I think you could use with a good wash, Jones." And suddenly she blew all the bubbles into his hair and face.

"You asked for it, love!" Hook roared, darting around her and grabbing some bubbles of his own and flinging them at her but he missed.

"You'll have to do better than that, pirate!" Emma laughed as she snagged a pitcher and dunked it in the water.

"Emma, don't you dare!" Hook tried to reason with her.

"Don't I dare, what?" She asked cheekily.

It wasn't clear who moved first but suddenly Hook was soaked in water and Emma was being picked up and dunked into tub. Emma fought with him from in the water, trying to get a good grip on his slick shirt. Finally, she got hold of leather and pulled him down into the bubbly mess with her. He resembled a drenched puppy, face all mopey, hair falling into his eyes; never did Emma think she'd find a pirate so adorable. She picked up a small pile of bubbles and set them atop his head, "Come on, Captain Bubbles, lets go get dried off."

Emma went to her room where she still kept her cloths and changed quickly, knocking thrice on the Captain's door before entering. His hair was still went but he now had on dry pants but was still missing a shirt. Emma paused a moment looking at him; she knew about the spatter of dark hair that covered his chest (that was clear even when he was wearing a shirt) but now she could see he also had a variety of tattoos along his skin.

He noticed her, long white shirt and pants that were two times too big. Her hair a beautiful mess around her face and her hazel eyes glued to him. He could have made some snarky remark, _see something you fancy,_ but he bite his tongue. She stepped closer to him.

Now she could clearly make out faint scars all along him. Two stood out more than the rest; one that was where his heart rested and another above a tattoo on his forearm, "Who's Milah?" She asked.

"She was my first love. I lost her to a terrible crocodile."

"When you say lost?"

"Milah is dead."

"I'm very sorry, Jones, for your loss."

He looked down at the floor trying to fight back the wave of guilt that crushed him everytime someone brought up Milah, "Killian. You may call me Killian when it's just you and I if you wish."

"I am sorry for your loss, Killian." She placed a hand over the tattoo and brushed his arm with her thumb, "You could tell me about her, if you wanted." Emma offered letting his arm go, "I had a love I once lost, talking sometimes helps."

"Talking hurts." He told her pulling a shirt over his head, "But, would you like to know about her?" He asked.

"Everything you wish to tell me." Emma smiled plopping down on his bed.

That was the first night Killian and Emma shared a bed. He stayed up for hours recalling different stories of Milah and Emma laughed and smiled along with him. Maybe talking would help. Emma knew when he was coming to the part of her down fall. She curled into his side, "You don't have to talk about that. Stick with the good memories." She told him and so he did. He told her the little things, things even he had forgotten, until he heard a light snore coming from his chest.

"Thank you." He whispered down to the blonde head resting on him. He went to move put the arm Emma had drapped over his stomach tightened and Killian got the picture he wasn't leaving her tonight. He tossed a sheet over them both and put out the lamp that was next to the bed before closing his eyes and drifting off.

* * *

**Fluffy, fluffy, fluff! I know. I couldn't help myself! :) Please review and let me know what you're thinking. **

**As always, thank you for reading **

**NL**


	9. Photograph

**Well, looks like it is just me and my pup for the evening with nothing to do so I might update this story more than once tonight. Just keep an eye out.**

* * *

It started off as nothing more than a cough. But then she started to sneeze, "I am not sick." She told Killian as he tried to feel her forehead, "I have not been sick since I was a little kid." She protested.

"You're acting like I little kid." He muttered and she poked him hard in the ribs, "Come now, Princess, everyone gets sick sometimes, even pirates! Would you please just go and lay down until we can find a suitable port for you to see a doctor at?"

"I am not seeing a doctor! I do not want to risk anyone else knowing who I am."

"Well then, you better get into bed and rest because if I even think your health is declining I am taking us right to port, understand?"

"You're so bossy." She huffed as she walked off the deck.

"I am the Captain, lass."

* * *

She went into her room, wait, his room, their room, the place where they both happen to be sleeping. She kicked of her boots and wiggled out of her pants; if she was being totally honest she was feeling a bit over heated.

As she lay in the bed with the sheet covering her she looked at all the little nick-knacks that dotted the walls and shelves. Some pieces of art he clearly prized, a collection of various weapons and a few devices that she wondered if the Captain even knew how they worked. She rolled on her side to face the nightstand, it didn't have much on it, a lantern, compass, spyglass and a book that looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. Emma plucked it from its resting place and brushed a fine layer of dust off its cover, "The Great Gatsby" She spoke softly to herself. She'd never heard of such a book but upon reading the back of the novel she thought she may ask Killian to barrow it sometime. She fanned the pages letting the cool breeze hit her warm face when two old photos fell from inside.

One was clearly the Pirate Captain, even though his face didn't look different at all his attire certainly was. He wore a crisp uniform that showed him off as a Lieutenant, he wore no liner around his eyes, had no earring dangling, his hair fell in front of his forehead and he both of his hands. He also wasn't alone in the photo, he had an arm slung around a man that looked a few years older than him and dressed in a fashion that made her believe he was the Captain; he was about the same height, curly hair, scruff on his face but his eyes almost matched Killians. They were standing in front of a ship _The Jewel of the Realm_ but Emma thought it struck a close resemblance to the ship she was currently on. She flipped the photograph over _Liam and Killian Jones-The Kings Navy_. Emma thought the man looked too young to be Killians father so she would assume brother. He had a brother?

She glanced at the next photograph; a woman with high cheekbones and long wavy hair. Though the smile on her face was warm and soft, her outfit made her look like a woman you would not want to mess with. She was on the Jolly Rodger; Emma noticed the deck and the chips in the railing that were far worse now. This had to be Milah; she was a beautiful woman, exactly how Killian had described her.

Emma wasn't certain which pages the photos had fallen from but she tucked them away before returning it to it's home. She rolled over and allowed sleep to consume her.

* * *

It was nearing dusk and Emma still hadn't shown herself. Killian thought to go check on her but did not want to run the risk of awaking her. He anchored the ship and went to the galley; his stomach was requiring fuel.

He dug around in various cupboards and pulled down ingredients to make a nice vegetable soup figuring Emma would also like something to eat when she did finally wake up. He had the broth and vegetables' boiling when he heard light foot falls on the stairs behind him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He joked as he turned to face her. She was now wearing her shirt from before, a long sleeved shirt that was his and her leather coat; he just assumed that she did in fact have a fever of some sort.

"You're hilarious you are." She rubbed her eyes and sat near him on a stool.

"How are you feeling?" A shrug of her shoulders was his only response.

"Perhaps a trip to a doctor is in order." He pulled a ladle out and spoon the soup into two bowls.

"No, I really don't need to see a doctor. I'm fine. Well, maybe not fine but, it isn't doctor worthy." She told him.

"Then maybe this will help you." He slid a bowl her way and handed over a spoon.

She sniffed the bowl with caution. Normally someone else did the cooking when the who crew was with them but in their time just the two of them it had been her to prepare all the meals, "It's not like I poisoned it." He laughed and took a spoonful into his mouth coughing a little, "Hot! Bloody hell, that's still hot!" He fanned his mouth while Emma laughed at him.

She took his actions as a warning and blew on the contents before letting it enter her mouth. When she felt it safe, she let the warm liquid flow down her throat warming every part of her and shrugged off her jacket.

"My shirt suits you." He commented when he could actual feel his mouth again.

She blushed a little but would claim the soup was just that warm, "I was cold when I woke up and it was already on the edge of the bed."

"And here I thought you just fancied wearing my cloths." He smiled; she liked it when he smiled, "Is the soup alright?" He asked her.

"Who knew the great pirate Captain was also a great cook." He felt his cheeks go warm but he was just going to blame it on the soup.

* * *

**I guess I'm just in a mood to give myself some feels. Don't worry , some good old action will be coming just around the corner! **

**Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and all the wonderful things it is that you readers do :) **

**Like I said, I may update this again tonight but I also have two other stories I'm currently writing and I want to give them a little attention too (one of them is another CS fic called Close Quarters if anyone is interested)! **

**Please, leave me some reviews and let me know what you think. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going to have our favorite couple going but I'd love some input :)**

**NL**


	10. Magic

**Hello readers! I am back for another chapter, things are about to pick up real quick! Enjoy :) **

* * *

"We'll be making port here in about two hours time." Killian called to Emma who had been perched in the crows nest for the majority of the day, "What are you doing up there anyways?"

When he got no response he gave a rather exaggerated eye roll and begun his climb upward. He found Emma, knees pressed to her chest with her fingers fiddling with something. It was the necklace he gave her, "Something wrong with the necklace, love?" He asked her.

She looked up startled, "Oh, no, it's great."

"Well, is something wrong in the general sense?" He sat next to her in the small space.

"I'm just thinking is all, Captain."

"What are you thinking about?" He was really going to have to pry.

"My family."

"Lass, please don't make me have to dig way down into your mind. Be open about this."

"What if they're all dead?"

"That is quite honest." Killian hadn't been expecting that much.

"What if that's the reason no one was there? What if the Evil Queen got rid of them all? That would mean I'm an orphan. No parents, no siblings, well, I didn't have any of those to start but still I would be totally alone. I've been alone on the run but that's different, I know—"

"Emma, Emma," He hushed her, "Lass, you'll never be totally alone. We are going to go and figure out what's happened to them so don't jump to the worst conclusion simply because you don't have all the facts yet."

She sighed deeply, "No jumping, aye."

He smiled a little at her pirate lingo she picked up from him, "But I will be alone. My parents had no siblings therefor I have no aunts or uncles, no cousins, no one."

"Lass, you're always welcome aboard my ship. I'd advise you to not repeat this to any of my crew but I've grown rather fond of having you around and though I wish you be reunited with your parents, I wish it with a heavy heart. But, I do know what it is like to be alone and I wouldn't want anyone to feel that pain, well, perhaps not anyone but certainly not you to feel that pain."

Emma let a smile bubble to her surface and placed her hand over top of his, "Thank you, Killian."

"You're welcome, Emma." He stood quickly and pulled her along, "Now, let's get to your parents castle. I believe I can see land coming into sight!" He pointed off into the distance.

* * *

Emma could hardly contain her emotions as the walked down the paths that she knew by heart; they went through the town, peeking into windows but not a soul was in sight. They continued up to her castle but again found no one, not even the Evil Queens's men were lurking about.

Killian pushed hard against the castle doors and they creaked open, "Mother? Father?" Emma called around rushing from room to room before climbing up the grand stairwell. She ducked into her room and found it neater than the state she left it in. On her bed sat a folded up note, she ran to it.

_My dearest daughter, I am writing you this in case we are not here when you return. We fear the Evil Queen is plotting something and we can not locate her. I have hope that you will find this and then be able to find us. There have been whispers of her creating a curse to send us to a far away land but we do not know which one. Find us, Emma; find us so we can be a family together again._

_All my love, _

_Dad_

Emma handed the note to Killian so he could read as well, "What do you think this means?" Emma asked of him.

Killian pondered the words for a moment, "The Queen would want it to be some place she was in control, some place only she had power, had magic even…"

"A land without magic? Such place exists?"

"I've heard about it, yes but I've never been to it."

"Do you have a way we could get to this realm?"

"Aye. It is back on my ship."

* * *

When safe aboard the Jolly Rodger once more, Killian went in search of something while Emma reread her father's letter, "This is it." He held something out to Emma and dropped it in her hand.

"A bean? A magic bean! I thought these were suppose to be stuff of legend!"

"That would be my last one. I trade some things and acquired a few but this is it. Think of you parents with all your heart and toss it into the water. Then a portal will open and we shall sail through it."

Emma went to the bow of the ship and thought as hard as she could, wished to see her parents again and then threw the bean into the sea in front of her. In moments a whirlpool was created making the seas rough. She held on to the mast as Killian stirred them right into the swirling waters.

* * *

**TADA! We are off to a new world!**

**I hope you stay on this adventure with me. **

**Please keep giving me reviews so I know what you're thinking.**

**And, as always, thank you to my followers and those who have favorited my story here. I love you all. **

**And a random favor to ask...if any of my fantastic readers are gifted in ways of movie making, like those youtube ones, could you let me know? Thank you! **

**NL**


	11. Engaged

**Super long chapter here but it does some explaining. I hope you all enjoy it :) **

* * *

Killian docked the ship in the strange looking town. It was dark in the world they'd arrived in, stars dotted the inky sky and lampposts lighted the way down a wooden path, "Do you know where we are?" Emma asked him.

"Not a clue, lass. Stay close." They stepped off the ship, walked down the dock and into the sleepy town, "We won't fit in here." Emma told him as they walked past a clothing store, the fashions were very different from what they were clothed in.

"That's something we'll have to figure out."

"Killian, it seems everyone is sleeping now, maybe we should just go back to the Jolly and wait until sun rise."

"Aye, perhaps that is the better—"

"Emma!" Someone called out in the distance. A figure from across the road was now running for them then enveloping Emma in a tight embrace, "I was starting to think you'd never find us!" The woman let go of Emma and she was finally able to see who it was.

"Red! You look so different! Where are we?"

"I actually go by Ruby here. I was dressed in this when we first arrived and I guess it just stuck. And we're in a town called Storybrooke in Maine; it's a different land from ours entirely." Ruby finally looked at Emma's traveling companion, "Princess, why are you with Captain Hook? Are you in trouble?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Emma smiled to reassure her, "Oh no! I've been hiding from the Evil Queen and her men, a few months ago I literally ran right onto Hook's ship to escape the men and he's kept me safe ever since. He's the reason I'm here now."

"But, surely you know the stories."

"Sure I do but stories don't always mean truth. He's a good man, rough around the edges but I believe his heart is good."

"Standing right here, ladies!" Killian chimed in, "Is everyone else from the Enchanted Forest here as well?" He asked.

"Yes, everyone is here but I'm the only one who remembers anything at all. Well, the Hatter remembers some things but most people just find us both a little off."

"What about Granny?" Emma asked her.

"No, nothing at all. I've tried everything I could to get them to remember but I can't. But, you're here now! You can create a plan to bring down the Evil Queen!"

"She's here! I've been running all this time and she's been here!"

"We've only been her for a little over a year now. But, the Evil Queen or Regina as she's known, has been with us the whole time. She's the Mayor or the town actually."

"Bad luck that is. What are the dear Snow White and Prince Charming?" Hook asked her.

"Listen, I'll tell you everything I know but we should get you both some place safe and dressed so you don't stick out."

"What about me, lass?"

"I have some men's cloths too, you'll be fine."

"Same old Red." Emma smiled as they started their walk.

* * *

"You don't stay with Granny anymore?" Emma asked once tucked away in the apartment.

"This is actually two stories. I have the lower half and Granny has the top. You see, when we came to this town it was like we all had these lives set up, we knew where we lived, what our jobs were, who we were married too but some things just didn't add up."

Red or Ruby as she was calling herself, gave Killian and Emma the run down of who everyone was in relationships with, where everyone worked and most importantly what everyone's names were in this strange land. She let Emma have free run of her closet while she dug around and compiled a small stack of things for Killian to choose from. After settling on a pair of denim pants, black cotton shirt and a blue flannel he wandered in the bathroom to change letting the girls occupy the bedroom.

"We are going to have to get you both a cover story." Ruby was telling Emma as she found a pair of shoes for her to wear.

"I think I have bigger issues than a cover story, Red."

"But, people in this town are going to notice two strangers walking around. We don't get visitors ever. Not a single one. We have to come up with something. You guys could just stay at Granny's Inn of course but there needs to be a story."

"Jones and I could just say we are cousins or something along those lines."

Ruby got quiet for a moment, "Tell me something, are you and him…"

"Wha-no! How could you think that?" Emma was practically laughing at the thought of it while she pulled her golden hair out of the collar of her new white shirt.

"Just the way he seemed to look over you, protect you. And you seem her comfortable around him. And you called him Jones."

"He's been protecting me. He's a good friend like that, Red."

"Sure you don't have a tiny crush? We both know you like to go after the bad boys." Ruby winked.

"He's been a friend to me, that's all! A friend when I hadn't had a single person to talk to in three years. He protected me and kept me safe. Taught me a few things too."

"Sounds like you have a crush and that's fine, you should, he is very attractive. You haven't had anyone since—"

"Red, don't start. I don't want to bring him up, I don't even want to think about him. He-he isn't here though, is he?"

"No. I thought he might have shown up but nothing."

Emma couldn't have cared less. The man broke her heart. Leaving her totally stranded in the middle of the forest with nothing to defend herself with. That was the first time she'd been totally alone but she found her way back and in the mean time she learned to fight and fend for herself. She was stronger because of him but also more guarded.

"Also, you need to stop calling me Red. No one knows me by that. It's Ruby."

"Right, Ruby. So, since you are so insistent on needing a cover story, what did you have in mind?"

Ruby got a huge smile on her face and fiddled around in a jewelry box and making a small sound of excitement when she found what she'd been looking for, "You two should be engaged!" She held the diamond ring in front of Emma just as Killian stepped back into the room.

"We should what?" He asked nearly dropping his cloths.

Emma spun around to face him; he looked like a totally different man and somehow still himself, he looked younger and perhaps a bit lighter. His hair had been tossed from the yanking of cloths over his head; his ear was missing its jewel and so were his fingers, the cotton fabric clung tight to his skin while the flannel shirt was left open and hanging loose, the denim hugged him but in a different way than his usual leather. Regardless, he left Emma completely speechless.

"The hook might not fit your new style, Captain." Ruby told him from the bed.

"I'm keeping the hook, love. It's me."

Ruby just shook her head disapprovingly, "Is she always like this?" Killian quietly asked Emma.

"Since the day I met her!"

"I have a false hand on my ship, I can go and get it." He huffed turning to leave.

"Wait, not yet. You two need a cover story." Ruby pressed on, holding the ring out to them, "You could have just gotten engaged. The Captain here could be my brother, I would say Emma could be my sister but we look nothing alike." She stopped and thought for a moment, "Your name, Captain, I know Emma called you Jones but what's your first?"

Killian inhaled; he hadn't used his real name in my years, he only let Emma use it out of trust and respect for her but if they wanted this plan to work, and he wanted this to work for her, "Killian. Killian Jones."

"Killian. Okay then, you two could have come to Storybrooke to tell your only living relative about your engagement. We could even say you are planning on holding the ceremony here and that would give use plenty of time to snoop and figure out everything we need to."

"What about Granny, won't she blow the whole thing? She'd know you and Killian aren't actually siblings."

Ruby handed the ring off to Killian before speaking, "Granny and I aren't actually related here. I came here knowing I worked at her diner and that we'd share an apartment unit but she doesn't know me as he granddaughter. It won't be a problem." Her head was hung low.

Emma sat down softly next her on the bed, "Well, get her back, Re-Ruby. We're going to get them all back. I don't know how yet but we still."

Killian cleared his throat, he never thought he'd actually be asking this question in his entire life but here he was, "Well, I know where to start," He dropped down on one knee, "Princess Emma, will you be my wife?" He extended the ring out to her.

"Of course I will, Captain Jones!" She held her hand out for him and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Right then, what's next?" He asked.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter and I just couldn't stop! **

**I wanted someone in the town to remember so they didn't have to figure things out on their own since I don't have a Henry in this. **

**Let me know what you are thinking please. I'm eager to know!**

**NL**


	12. Revenge

**We have some drama in this chapter and I was going to make this one super long but then just broke it down into two chapters, the next one should be up sometime tomorrow. Enjoy, my readers! **

* * *

Emma and Killian had been in the town of Storybrooke for a little over a week now. They had fine tuned their plan and decided they would need to stay in the town for how ever long it would take for everyone to remember who they really are and they couldn't stay at Granny's Inn for that along so, they'd gotten an apartment. It was small, one bedroom and one bath with a cute kitchen and dining area.

To pay for the apartment they had to get jobs; Emma worked with Ruby down at the diner and Killian on the docks helping fix up boats and unload crates when shipments came in. To everyone in the town they were known as Emily and Colin (they figured everyone else in the town had different names so they should too), Colin was Ruby's brother and only living relative, he'd just gotten engaged to his girlfriend Emily and they were looking for a new place to start their life together.

Killian had gone back to the ship and got some things to fill their new apartment with and also broke out an old trinket he had. He placed the item on the deck at the very center and watched as his ship turned invisible around him. He sighed, thankful no one would ask questions of how he and Emma arrived.

But below the surface things weren't so neat…

* * *

The very first day Ruby had been taking them around town when the Queen or the Mayor as she was known here stopped to introduce herself. Killian and Ruby both had to grab Emma quickly by the arms to keep her from running off; it seemed as if even she didn't have her memories. She was polite and kind, introducing herself as Regina.

Emma had calmed down after speaking to Regina but only slightly. The thought of this woman taking away everything she'd loved was riping her apart inside but that only made Emma want to fight more and over come Regina's challenges. The only problem was Emma had no idea how she was going to do that and that was what upset her more than anything.

* * *

That night, Killian had come back to the apartment looking possibly as fearsome as Emma had ever seen him, "Killian, what's gotten into you?" Emma asked following him around the apartment.

"I have some business I need to finish." He replied gruffly pulling off his false hand and replacing it with the hook.

"Captain, what are you going to do?" Emma was genuinely worried now. She could see the darkness flood his eyes, hear the hate in his voice; she'd never seen him this way.

"Something I should have done a long time ago but couldn't. There's no magic here, he can't stop me!" His words were dripping with revenge.

"Killian, I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm begging you, please don't do this. If you do no one in this town will trust us and I will never get my family back. I know it's selfish but it's my family. If we get the town to remember then I promise you I will help you with who ever this man is."

"If I wait then magic could come back, and then I'll be powerless against him. Emma, I want to help you but this man has plagued me, haunted every corner of my mind, he's the reason I became the man I am, I have to do this!" He was pushing her aside to get to the door.

"Jones! Stop! You're not the same man! You're a good man; you've helped me come this far. Don't go back to what he made you. Please!" Emma was pleading but the door was already swung open and slammed shut again; Killian was gone.

* * *

Emma left the apartment shortly after hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her parents before all hope was lost. She walked to the diner and gave Ruby a little wavy from the other side of the window; she didn't want to tell her what Killian was getting himself into, hell; she really didn't have any idea herself. She kept walking until she saw a house with a man and a woman sitting on a swing on its porch. Her heart swelled as she realized the man as her father but then she felt her heart fall into her stomach when she noticed the woman was not her mother. Ruby had warned her that her parents were not together in this world and her father was in a totally different relationship but Ruby could have told her that a million times and it wouldn't have readied her for the sight of her father kissing a woman that was not her mother.

She ran around the corner and felt tears prick at her eyes; she ignored them and ran until she was back at her apartment. Emma found the tiny silver key to the door and opened it to find Killian sitting on the sofa with an open bottle of rum next to him. Though she was not crying, he knew something was wrong, "I just saw my father kissing King Midis' daughter. That's who he's with here. And why are you back anyways." She snapped.

"I couldn't go through with it, I couldn't take my revenge. I got down to the pawnshop and realized I had made you a promise, to keep you safe and help get your family back and I can't do that from inside a jail cell. So, I will wait and when the time is right, I will find another way to kill my crocodile." He told her.

She sat next to him on the sofa, pushing away his bottle, "You did that for me?"

"Aye." His face look sad but she knew he meant every word. Emma leaned over to him and kissed his cheek soft and quick before pulling back and looking at him, "Thank you, Killian."

"You're welcome, lass."

After the moment had passed them Emma let Killian's words sink in, "Wait, did you saw Pawnshop? The man you want to kill is Rumpelstiltskin! Are you mad!" She picked up a pillow off the sofa and wacked him with it in the arm.

"He has a death wish, love!" He picked up the pillow he'd been leaning on and used it as a defense, "Now would you stop attacking me!"

"No! Not until you have some sense knocked into you."

That night they were both broken inside. Killian unable to finish a task he'd promised himself he'd complete and Emma unable to have her family so close to her finally and yet everything was still so far a part. The only good thing was they had each other to make things seem less tragic. The only good thing about two broken people is that sometimes they just fit.

* * *

**No, this isn't the end to my story I just wanted a nice little end to the chapter. **

**I really love how in the show Hook and Emma just seem to go together; even though they have different problems to face and different demons in their pasts they still bring out the best in one and other. **

**Thank you for all the views and follows and favorites! **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you're thinking! **

**NL**


End file.
